Silence
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Deidara has announced that he and Sasori are together. Naturally everyone is happy for the blonde, except for Tobi. He decides that he will now leave Deidara alone for good. Please Read and Review. (YAOI!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, wish I did. But this is a Tobi/Deidara story so enjoy.**

Tobi's POV

I was seated happily, eating pancakes with all of the other members. They were all here except for Deidara sempai and Sasori. There was chattering all around the table, and I was apart of it.

"Konan-Chan! These pancakes are the best!" I yelled to her. She simply smiled and said thank you. I kept eating them, and then I heard footsteps coming down the hall fast. Deidara came in with a big smile on his face, and wouldn't sit still.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Kisame asked looking at him weirdly.

"Sasori has made it official. We are together." he said happily, and I deflated a little. Everyone was congratulating him, while I was silent. Only two people knew how I felt about Deidara, and that was Itachi and Kisame. I didn't say anything, I ate my pancakes silently and listened as he explained every detail. I was breaking on the inside, but on the outside I was just emotionless. Everyone seemed to notice this, because I started to feel their stares directed at me. I didn't say anything, I just kept eating, and then when I was done I sat there still staring at them.

"Something's wrong with you Tobi." Kakuzu said to me, and I didn't reply.

"Aren't you happy for Deidara, he's finally got what he wanted." Konan said to me. I simply stared at them in silence, they looked at me expectantly. I sighed and decided to say something to them.

"I am happy for you Deidara." I said in a low-like voice. They looked shocked was an understatement. I still sat there, and they left s little after my comment. I noticed that Itachi and Kisame were still there.

"Tobi, we know how you felt, but maybe this is best for Deidara. Maybe it was right, or meant to be." Itachi said to me. Kisame gave me a pat on my back, and they walked to their room. I sat silently at the table, this is just like her all over again. I stopped right there instantly, and looked down. I made sure I felt no presence around me, and I slid a hand under my mask. And felt the scars from tat boulder. I slid it back down, then put my head on the table. _"Meet in the meeting room everyone"_ rang out Pein's voice from my mind. I walked into the meeting room, and took my seat next to Deidara and I didn't spare him a glance. Which he noticed, I also noticed that he was getting angry.

What the hell idiot, hm?! You haven't said two words to me!" Deidara yelled angrily at me, and everyone was quiet waiting for my reply.

"You're right, I didn't say two I said six words t you Deidara." I said in that same dead like tone. I noticed that this only pissed him off more.

"Well, you've been acting weird! I don't like it!" Deidara yelled at me again.

"You don't like when I'm annoying, or loud. And you don't like it when I'm quiet. You should really make up your mind Deidara." I growled out at him. He glared and turned away from me.

"Everyone we will have to lay low for a while. There has been some attacks, and we don't need to be targeted. Deidara, Sasori you have a mission. It simply says to retrieve a scroll from the Land of Grass" Pein said to them, all the members nodded and left out. I went to my room and decided from now on I'm silent. Never again will I get on people nerves, I'll stop today, right now.

**Sooo yeah Tobi is awesome, and review if you would but yeah that's it.**


	2. Chapter 2:Suffocated

**Disclaimer: Happy to know people like this story, I don't own Naruto. But here's chapter two.**

Tobi's POV

I woke up a little while after I realized that I fell asleep. I ran a hand through my hair, I looked on my nightstand for my mask but I saw it wasn't there. I slowly started to panic, I literately started to tear up the room to find it, but it was know where in sight. I grew more and more anxious. I went into the bathroom and saw a bag on the floor. I poked a hole through it, and grabbed pulled it over my head. I walked out of the room and went into the living room. I saw all the members there and they were watching TV, I looked around the room trying to find my mask.

"Tobi?" I heard someone call out. I looked up, and saw Konan staring at me. "What're you doing?" she asked me.

"Someone has my mask. So now I have to wear this bag on my head." I said to her still looking around.

"Can't you just take the mask off, hm?" Deidara asked me.

"None of your concern Deidara." I said to him. I heard him growl and next thing I know the bag was ripped away from my head. My hands immediately flew to my face I deactivated my Sharingan.

"Deidara give me back the bag now." I growled at him. He simply stood his ground and said no.

"Tobi, your face can't be that bad. Move your hands away from your face." Itachi said to me.

"No." I said simply. I turned away from them and then put my hands to my sides. I took a deep breath, and calmed down.

""Come on fucker I wanna see your face!" Hidan yelled. Tobi sighed, and started to look around the room for another bag. He saw one in the kitchen on the floor, he stared at it and then jumped for the bag and slipped it over his head. He heard them groan and then sigh.

"Tobi do you have to wear something over your head all the time?" Kisame asked him.

"Yes, now have any of you seen my mask?" I asked them. They shook their heads and I just sighed. I sat there until I felt myself falling asleep, I knew I had to leave but I was too comfortable. I sat up, and pushed a hand under my mask and rubbed my face. I got up to leave and go in my room, but before I did I saw Deidara and Sasori talking to each other. They looked so happy, but I didn't make any comment.

"I need some time to think…" I muttered to myself. I looked at Pein and he felt my stare.

"Leader-sama I'm going to go out for a while I need some time to myself." I told him, he looked at me with his eyes raised.

"Don't wear your Akatsuki cloak." he told me I nodded and went into my room. I changed my appearance, and took off the cloak. I decided to not do much. I got rid of the scar and changed my eye color to brown. I walked out of my room, and into the living room. I nodded at all of them, and then left the hideout. I felt suffocated in there, like I didn't belong. Was I this heartbreak? Why would I care if Deidara didn't like me? I sighed as I continued my walk in the raining city? I have got to focus and get Deidara off of my mind.

**Done now please review if you may.**


End file.
